Diablo: The Mark of Kabraxis
by The Darkling
Summary: A corrupt priest of Zakarum attempts to resurrect the demon, Kabraxis. Please R&R!
1. Preparation

Diablo: The Mark of Kabraxis  
  
Since the beginning of time, the angelic hosts of the High Heavens and the demonic hordes of the Burning Hells have been locked in a struggle for the fate of all Creation. That struggle has now come to the mortal realm... and neither Man nor Demon nor Angel will be left unscathed...  
  
Taken from the records of priest Buyard Cholik - head of the courier division of the Zakarum church of Westmarch. Earlier records of Buyard Cholik were destroyed in the Great Fire that consumed half of the northern region, along with most of the church's libraries.  
  
Sanctuary. Peaceful... primitive. The hour grows late, and my candle dim. So, let me make haste. I hold oath to the demon I wish to resurrect - Kabraxis. It has been said since the dawn of time that he who take sides with demons has turned his back on divinity. Now, here is a point I can argue. Divinity can be achieved through mind, body, and spirit. Were my mind, body, and spirit in a place that provides a pseudo-psychological happiness that demoralizes my idea of something truly DIVINE - then I would have achieved divinity. But, that is not the point. The point is: I am in need of a new body. And, to achieve that goal I must find someone or some THING that has the power to make me young and whole again. Had I stumbled across these documents at a younger age, I might not have understood their meaning. But, being as old and knowledgeable as I am - I was able to interpret the Ancient Texts and bind them into a grail.  
  
The grail reads as follows:  
  
"One who follows the demon. Nay, call upon me to wither your sorrow.  
  
If and when you are to acclaim, be silent... still.  
  
Do not culturize the meanings of these texts.  
  
Dysentary and disease will follow those who do not take heed... hence.  
  
Aelvis el luminodo kalaih - Diva vara, mous kaiman farah. Orrutah vael stave hoy.  
  
Speak the words of the Ancients, and break the bonds that keep me from the planes of Sanctuary."  
  
I move now to find the Mark of my demon. For in the Burning Hells he carves for me his insignia... a fine display of trust. Kabraxis shall seek to dispell the magic of the Angels whilst I seek to fulfill my corruption. For it is in the palm of my hand that I see fit which mortals are to live, and which are to die. The girth of this land shall be born anew, and demons shall poison the minds of the righteous. That is the task that my demon has appointed me... destruction.  
  
My motives grow stronger as I strive to resurrect my demon. However, I grow weaker. May it not be my mentality, but my physicality. I can barely walk without flinching. Whence I go to cast a spell, I find myself spasming violently, coming to near unconciousness. The Ancient Texts say nothing of a healing spell, so I am left nude in the dark.  
  
Occasionally, the voices in my head encourage me to do something completely against my will. They are often criminalistic deeds - deeds that require my ability to divert the attention of the church whilst I go out at night and brutally murder some innocent being. There is no complexion as to the nature of my crimes, but the style of each varies significantly. With each victim I leave the mark of my demon, Kabraxis, as a reminder of the apocalypse that will soon follow.  
  
A Sorceress clan is moving northward. Their Oracle, Sydelle, might have foreseen my intentions in her crystal orb, and they move to strike me and my corrupted brethren. They are easily dealt with.  
  
Gavin Hoske, the leader of the church, has sent me, on my request, to live in a private missionary for eighteen months. It is there that I can conduct the research required in order to bring Kabraxis to the mortal planes.  
  
My demons grow stronger... and I succumb to them - spiraling downward in a theological war path. There is no going back... ever.  
  
I made a remarkable discovery today while scanning the Ancient Texts - I can control my demon. It requires an immense amount of integrity and homage, but if I focus well enough, I can possess my demon and force him into doing my bidding. I have found this FAR more useful than my original plan of begging the demon to make me young and whole again, swearing my allegiance to him in life and death.  
  
I am constantly scanning the texts for a healing spell, some thing to mediate my current state. My search has been in vain - there is no cure for the effect that the spells leave on me. Only time can heal them, and I do not have time.  
  
My arms are heavily tattooed with the mark of my demon. I shall use them to woe the demon into a more humble state whence I bring him into the world of Sanctuary.  
  
I have come farther than any of my companions, and the time has come to bring my demon forth. I shall recite the spells that bind me to the demon, and if I should fail - I pray for a quick death. 


	2. Resurrection

Aelvis el luminodo kalaih - Diva vara, mous kaiman farah. Orrutah vael stave hoy.  
  
The floor shook violently as shards of stained glass fell from the walls of the small convent. Buyard Cholik stood in the center of the convent, his hair whipped back - a dagger in his right hand, a black celtic cross in his left.  
  
"Come forth, Kabraxis. Let your presence be known amongst the race of Men once again!" called Cholik in a deep, booming voice. "Come forth, my Lord! Undo the bindings of the Heavenly and the restrictions of the Burning Hells, reinforce the teachings of the Prime Evils and awaken!"  
  
"Parchus atriem vaehl Diabolus! Kourre deiffe mento dorra!" shrieked Cholik in a choked frenzy. "AWAKEN! BE BORN ANEW!"  
  
Out of the floor came roils of steam, shooting up between the cracks in the stone. A demonic laugh echoed off of the walls. Suddenly, a great flash erupted from the dagger in Cholik's right hand.  
  
"Aah!" screamed Cholik as he fell to the ground, dropping both the dagger and the black celtic cross.  
  
Out of the flash came a face, something far beyond comprehension. The eyes, nose, and mouth all had a menacing, distinguished look to them. The sharp, sword-like teeth shone through the brightness of the flash. The ears were as long as a man's arm, fully extended and quivering. A large, red muscular body emerged from the light, heat emanating from the sheer mass of the demon.  
  
"Ourrah deighe mal viodhaw! Speak your name, mortal." boomed the demon. "Why have you awaken me from my eternal slumber?"  
  
With fidgeting hands and frightened eyes, Cholik replied "Buyard Cholik. I have called you to the mortal plane to ask of you a favor."  
  
"My third eye tells me what it is you seek. Take the Black Road I offer and you shall have it." Kabraxis extended an enormous, callused hand towards Cholik.  
  
Cholik took the demon's hand and was instantly teleported to a dimly lit hallway, littered with the bones of creatures from another world.  
  
"Where am I?!" cried Cholik timidly. "Where have you taken me?!"  
  
"I have taken you to the path which you seek. The mind and body you strive for. Your ideal perfection. The Black Road." boomed the demon, knowingly. "I am your vagrant spirit - your GOD. What do you make of me, mortal?"  
  
"I see you fit as my alternate God. But, please, fulfill my wish! Make me young and whole!" pleaded Cholik. "I wish only to serve you!"  
  
"Walk the path you see before you - littered with bones."  
  
"Yes! I shall walk the Black Road!" cried Cholik willingly. And so, he began on his journey, climbing ever willingly toward whatever fate awaited him. Cholik climbed for, what seemed like, hours. Endless hours. Cuts and scrapes helped define his features as he moved steadily onward toward his destiny - be it doom or salvation.  
  
"I see a light!" called Cholik excitedly. "Oh, master! Please tell me - is it what I seek?!"  
  
"Yes, mortal. Do not stop moving. Go to the light." called the demon. "Seek it out."  
  
Cholik did not pause to rest, but continued toward the light. It grew more bright as he drew closer, and fear began to take ahold of him.  
  
"I won't go any further until you tell me what the light is!" whined Cholik. Cholik turned around, and saw that the road had disappeared behind him - eliminating his option to retreat.  
  
"Damnit..." Cholik muttered under his breath as he began to trudge onward. After walking for several minutes, Cholik came to the source of the light. It was an enormous, pulsating crystal - runes etched throughout its entirety. "The World Stone!" cried Cholik in awe. "You've led me to the World Stone!"  
  
"No, mortal. What you see is an illusion - trickery. Try to look beyond it." called Kabraxis encouragingly.  
  
Cholik stared at the crystal again, but was unable to see "beyond" it. Cholik scanned the object again, searching for a flaw. And then, he saw it. A small transparency in the lower left corner of the crystal. Cholik extended his hand forth to touch it, and the crystal disappeared - revealing a large, black oak door. 


	3. The Black Road

"You must go... through the door, mortal." spoke the demon. "Only then can you reach what you seek."  
  
"Ah... alright." replied Cholik nervously. He scanned the door for any signs of treachery, then quickly grabbed, and turned the knob - revealing a dark walkway.  
  
"Enter... enter now!" called the demon.  
  
Cholik stepped into the darkness, his fear renewed with the thought of eternal damnation. He began to walk down the unlit path, fearing the worst. As Cholik was walking, he felt the ground start to change. Cholik kept walking until he felt the path end - leaving a black stone wall in front of him. Cholik examined the wall, but found himself unable to determine what kind of stone the wall had been made of.  
  
"What is it?" called Cholik. "This is not what I seek!"  
  
"Para dorre loiyin devonei. Makaleib!" chanted the demon. "Be... undone."  
  
And, slowly, the wall began to move upward - into the nothingness of a sky. In its place, the wall left a gaping hole - allowing the bone-littered path to continue. Cholik needed no further instruction, and started moving onward. Out of the darkness came the face of the demon, beckoning Cholik to follow him. Cholik, too scared to oppose, followed the demon on the path it created - coming out of thin air. They approached a large, stone totem - modeled after the Archangel Tyrael.  
  
"This is where your beliefs end. Destroy the totem with this maul." spoke Kabraxis as he motioned at the blank space of air next to him where a large maul had suddenly appeared.  
  
Cholik took the maul, and turned to face the totem. He hesitated - was this the right thing to do? To turn his back on the light? He could not go back now. The hour at which his faith had returned was a late one - too late. He hefted the maul from his left hand to his right, and swung heavily at the totem. The base of the totem shattered beneath his blow. Cholik swung again and again, deconstructing the totem until there was nothing left of it but subdued rubble.  
  
"It... is... done, master. I have crushed my beliefs." spoke Cholik as he gasped for air.  
  
"Yes. Good. Here... take." spoke the demon in a deep tone. "Take what was promised."  
  
Suddenly, Cholik was lifted into the air, and, slowly, with the twirling motion of the demon's index finger, Cholik began to whirl in a circular motion. Faster... and faster. He was spun into unconciousness. Upon his awake, Cholik examined his body - finding it muscular and fitting. He stood, and found himself in the convent again. There was no sign of the demon.  
  
"Did you sleep well, mortal?" asked the demon.  
  
"Yes, thank you." replied Cholik.  
  
"What I give... I can take back. Remember that, mortal." warned the demon.  
  
"I have not forgotten, master. What is it you would have me do?" asked Cholik quizzically.  
  
"I would have you bereft yourself of everyday activity and explain to me the motives of the race of Men these days."  
  
"Aye." called Cholik. "I can do that." 


	4. The Secrets of Men

A continuation of the records of priest Buyard Cholik. The records were never accounted for, and, therefore, viewed as false perception.  
  
I told the demon the secrets of the race of Men. The foundations of our religion, happiness, and lifestyle. The faults of our social builds. The idealism behind our architecture. The weaknesses and plagues of our leaders.  
  
In return, he gave me something that no other could give - youth. I feel as though I have repayed my debt, but who is to say where the service to a demon ends? I am unable to control him, even now. He is far too powerful. I believe what I had discovered applies only to Lesser Evils, and Kabraxis is a Greater Evil.  
  
The demon beckons me to follow him in his dark ritualism. Sacrifice is a common element in his ceremonies - allowing his Ceremony Room to be far more foul than necessary.  
  
If anyone should find this document, I pray that you show it to a Zakarum elder. It may be your only hope. 


End file.
